seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazar/Introduction
Kazarashi is a navigator and boxer from Mossball, serving under the command of Alpha D. Beta. For being able to control the weather itself, he is known as "The Weather Controller." Appearance Kazar is an average sized young man. Kazar's theme is clouds, wearing a light blue shirt and dark navy dress pants. He has curly black hair that falls just above his shoulders. He is almost always seen with an emotionless frown. *During the Bromine Halogen Arc, he wore his trademark attire. Due to the nature of the battle that took place, he gained burns on his stomach. *During the Cresceluna Arc, he wore a blue and black padded coat over his trademark attire. He also wore black snow boots. *During the Ferrum Eisen Arc, he wore his trademark outfit. Due to his promotion, he started wearing the Marine coat with the kanji "正義" on it as a cape. *During the Nekros Arc, he wore a light blue hoodie with the word "GAS" on it. He also wore dark navy jeans instead of his dress pants. Personality Kazar usually maintains a very calm and serious expression. He rarely laughs out loud, only simply smiling at such optimistic situations. However, if he is tickled, his expression breaks and a spontaneous laughter occurs. Mild Justice Kazar has a sense of justice, named "Mild Justice (冷静正義 Reisei Seigi)." The code is a variant of Moral Justice that maintains a calm emotion while offensively fighting in combat. Relationships Marines G-12 Nitro is the head Vice Admiral of G-12, and Alpha's mentor. Through his trust in Alpha, he has trust in Nitro as well. Kazar, who was the first to join the crew, was quite excited by the fact that he could arrest criminals. He and Alpha show great amounts of respect to each other, mostly for their respective skills. Should the time be available, Kazar often consults Alpha for tips in combat. Kazar and Ned, being the respective grandsons of Mossball's and Cresceluna's town elders, have met each other eleven years ago. Due to this, they are familiar with each other, despite not recognizing each other at first. They also share the common fact that a childhood tragedy occurred right after their meeting—the death of their parents. As such, they understand each other in situations that are difficult to overcome. History Past Strike of Marimo Kazar was born on Mossball Island, but after a decade of life, the Marimo Pirates invaded the island and took control. During this raid, Kazar's parents and grandmother were killed. Fortunately, his grandfather evaded the same fate. However, through this event Kazar was permenantly left with a grudge against the pirates. Aftershock Sometime during the pirates' dictation, while exploring, Kazar found one of Marimo's treasure chests. Inside was contained the Kumo Kumo no Mi, a well known Logia-class Devil Fruit. Curious of its powers, Kazar used it to create various weather effects, like rainstorms, windstorms, maelstroms, thunderstorms, hailstorms and even snowstorms. For the following five years, his experimenting helped him become fully knowledgable about meterology. Combined with his naturally born navigation skills, he was able to unleash the wrath he held. He created a thunderstorm above Marimo's headquarters, and with a single thunderstrike unintentionally killed Marimo. After to this incident, Kazar vowed not to use his Devil Fruit powers unless in an urgent emergency, as to not accidentally kill people anymore. However, he was still satisfied with the results. Grand Line Saga Chapter I *Bromine Halogen Arc *Cresceluna Arc *Ferrum Eisen Arc Chapter II *Nekros Arc *Mortis Arc Major Battles #Kazar Iodine Trivia *Like the other members of G-12 Unit 3, Kazarashi has a theme. **His general theme is clouds. **His color theme is blue. *His combat text color is 000066. Category:AlphaDbeta Category:Character Subpages